


Стратегия и тактика (использованы не были)

by Evilfairy



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Military, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-20 01:34:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10652256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evilfairy/pseuds/Evilfairy
Summary: Military!AU Лейтенант Плисецкий - маленький тиран, которому нравится Отабек.





	Стратегия и тактика (использованы не были)

**Author's Note:**

> для моего юры на просьбу "напиши горячий нц-плибек" (нашли кого просить)  
> "шати: ну там есть прон  
> фея: прон, а что прон, я его вообще обычно перелистываю"  
> под милитари!ау, я имею в виду другой мир с абстрактной милитаризованной страной. ну и по классике - гомофобии нет в этом мире.

— Всем разойтись! Алтын, ко мне в кабинет после обеда, — велел лейтенант Плисецкий после построения. Оглядел Отабека мрачным изучающим взглядом, который не обещал ничего хорошего, развернулся на пятках и прочеканил шаг обратно в главный корпус.  
  
— Что ты натворил, раз наша принцесса тебя хочет в свой кабинет? — Джей-Джей сверкнул белоснежной улыбкой. Если не знать, что лейтенант Плисецкий выбил ему передние зубы, то и не скажешь, что те не родные. Возможно, будь Джей-Джей поумнее и не назови лейтенанта Плисецкого принцессой прилюдно на первом же построении, на котором им его представили, то этого бы не случилось. Но мозгов у Джей-Джея на это не хватило.  
  
— Ничего, — коротко ответил Отабек, отошел от начавшего разбредаться строя и тревожно покосился на окна кабинета лейтенанта Плисецкого. Разглядеть было, конечно, ничего нельзя, но смутная тревога сжала сердце.  
  
Юрий Плисецкий - юный гений, едва переступивший порог совершеннолетия и бывший младше большинства рядовых, быстро стал местной страшилкой. Большинство считало его злобным, необоснованно жестоким и на редкость социопатичным. Отабек понимал, что их грызла зависть. Лейтенант Плисецкий был чрезвычайно юн и очень миловиден, а его близкие отношения с подполковником Никифоровым и вовсе порождали сплошные слухи и пересуды. Их очень легко пресекал сам лейтенант Плисецкий, под видом тренировки выбивая из любителей потрепать языком все дерьмо. В его маленьком худом теле крылась такая сила, которую Отабек едва ли замечал за собой, а его уровень владения стрелковым оружием и некоторыми видами единоборств внушал неподдельное уважение. Или да, вызывал зависть.  
  
Никто не воспринял лейтенанта Плисецкого всерьез в самом начале, решив, что такая куколка что-то забыла среди настоящих мужчин на одной из лучших военных баз. Это было чудовищной ошибкой, потому что характер у лейтенанта оказался не сахар, и злопамятность - это то, что его отличало от того же Никифорова. Маленький тиран жестоко наказывал за проступки, вплоть до перевода куда-нибудь, где не светит солнце.  
  
Отабек старательно припоминал все свои прегрешения, но таковых находилось от силы штуки две, да и те уже были отмечены и прощены. Ну нарушил однажды комендантский час, ну так ведь не заметил как время летит, а не по придури какой.  
  
После обеда, как и было велено, он осторожно постучал в кабинет и неуверенно зашел внутрь. Лейтенант Плисецкий развалился в кресле, закинул ноги на стол и что-то читал, хмурясь. На Отабека он бросил злой взгляд, который, впрочем, тут же изменился. Отабек не понял выражения, хотя обычно эмоции лейтенанта читались на раз-два. Он чаще всего был в ярости или тихо злился, иногда злобно радовался или был скучающе равнодушен.  
  
— Ну что молчишь? А доложить о прибытии? — буркнул лейтенант, и Отабек с ужасом понял, что действительно не доложился. Он открыл было рот, чтобы исправиться, но Плисецкий только раздраженно рукой махнул, легко вылез из кресла и подошел к нему с удивительной легкой грацией. В нем не было привычной тяжеловесности, приземленности. Он даже шел, словно парил над землей.  
  
Лейтенант Плисецкий обошел его по кругу, придирчиво рассматривая, щупая и хмыкая. Отабек напрягся, когда ладошка лейтенанта скользнула по его бедру, в опасной близости от паха. Отабек попытался отодвинуться и заслужил пренебрежительный смешок. Глаза у лейтенанта были зеленые, веселые и чуть-чуть - самую малость -неуверенные. Отабек сглотнул.  
  
— Ты мне нравишься, — просто сказал лейтенант Плисецкий и вернулся к столу, уселся на него и поболтал ногами. Он казался таким беспечно юным, никак не командиром отделения, что Отабек каждый раз терял ощущение реальности рядом с ним. — А я тебе нравлюсь?  
  
— Вы хороший офицер, товарищ лейтенант, — ответил Отабек осторожно. Лейтенант Плисецкий закатил глаза, раздраженно дернул ногой и сказал недовольно:  
  
— Когда мы наедине, зови меня по имени, — и поежился немного, посмотрел нахмурившись. Нервно покусал губу, постучал пальцами по коленям. — Понятно?  
  
— Так точно... Юра, — Отабек попробовал, покатал имя во рту, распробовал. То серьезно рокотало, рычаще и приятно звучало.  
  
— А теперь скажи мне, я тебе нравлюсь? — и чуть-чуть раздвинул ноги, продолжая сидеть, провел ладонью от шеи, по груди и до живота. Он был без кителя, в одной рубашке, пуговички ослаблены. И он был будто бы доступен, близок, вот он - возьми, если хочется. Отабек сглотнул.  
  
Лейтенант Плисецкий - Юра - был очень красив. Не той сильной и серьезной мужской красотой, а по-своему, очарователен и мил. Внешне ангел, внутри - дикий и неукротимый зверь. Отабек заворожено кивнул, путаясь в мыслях.  
  
— Да, — сказал глухо, заметил, как расслабился и почти расцвел от короткого простого слова Юра, и повторил увереннее и громче. — Да. Нравишься.  
  
— Хорошо, — Юра улыбнулся очаровательной мальчишеской улыбкой, поманил к себе, и едва Отабек подошел, обхватил ногами, заключив в плен. Гениальный тактик, хороший стратег. И абсолютно неправильно себя ведет. Отабек глупо смотрел в его глаза, чувствуя, как начинает возбуждаться. Он правильно понимал, чего от него хотел Юра? Или это было игрой воображения? Это проверка на профпригодность? Юра же, внимательно наблюдавший за его судорожными мыслями, притянул к себе, заставив склониться, и прошептал на ухо. — Трахни меня на этом столе.  
  
Он решительно поцеловал Отабека, не слишком умело, но настойчиво и жарко. Проворно расстегнул ширинку и сунулся проверять, насколько Отабек заинтересован. О, Отабек определенно был заинтересован. И хотя ему это казалось все диким, странным и немного неправильным, но Юрий Плисецкий хотел, чтобы его трахнули на его же собственном столе, и этого было почти достаточно, чтобы свести с ума.  
  
— Я не... не уверен, что это хорошая идея, — прошептал Отабек ему в губы. Юра усмехнулся, забрался рукой в трусы и сжал член.  
  
— Да ты что? По-моему, это прекрасная идея, — он провел ладонью до головки, обвел её большим пальцем и прошептал. — Мы никому об этом не скажем, да?  
  
И Отабек сдался, сам поцеловав Юру. Тот замер, напрягся, а потом расслабился и сам подставился под поцелуи, помогая расстегивать свою рубашку. Штаны он небрежно спустил до колен, развернулся, лег животом на стол и оглянулся выжидающе.  
  
Отабек огладил маленькие круглые ягодицы и сжал их, оставляя красные следы. Юра разворошил бумаги на столе и достал оттуда пачку презервативов и смазку. Подтолкнул к Отабеку и сообщил:  
  
— Я готовился, не бойся, — улыбнулся искушающе, хитро прищурился и нетерпеливо переступил с ноги на ногу. — Сделай это.  
  
Отабек скользнул пальцами между ягодиц, дырка была горячая, влажная и растянутая. Сердце ухнуло вниз, в живот, в котором уже полыхало огнем и тянуло сладко-сладко. У него давно никого не было, военная база - не то место, где можно нормально потрахаться. Никто не запретит, если не узнает, если это будет по взаимному согласию. Другое дело, что никто не нравился. Может, Джей-Джей немного, да у того же девушка, и сам слишком крикливый дурак.  
  
Да и нравился, на самом деле. Лейтенант Плисецкий, сильный, волевой и недостижимый, наглухо затянутый в форму, глядящий надменно, почти рычащий на любого, кто хоть сколько-нибудь вольно на него взглянет. О, смотрели многие, Отабек знал. Общие казармы и шальные шуточки на ночь.  
  
И непонятно, за какие такие заслуги на него свалилось подобное счастье. Отабек натянул презерватив, придержал член рукой и вставил - одним слитным быстрым движением. Юра под ним дернулся, попытался непроизвольно отстраниться, но сам себя же удержал на месте. Отабек увидел, как сжались его пальцы, как он судорожно вцепился в край стола. Юра застонал коротко, сдавлено и слегка болезненно, обернулся с кривой улыбкой и спросил:  
  
— Чего замер? Двигайся.  
  
— Тебе больно, — осторожно ответил Отабек и попытался отстраниться. Юра резко перехватил его рукой, зашарил неловко удерживая и прижимая к себе.  
  
— Ты, знаешь ли, не маленький, — буркнул смущенно. Щеки у него слегка покраснели, волосы растрепались и упали на лоб, закрыли глаза. Отабек отвел их, убрал в сторону. Юра потянулся за его рукой, настойчиво требуя ласки. Черт.  
  
Отабек сделал первый неуверенный толчок, опершись на стол, прижимаясь грудью к спине Юры. Тот выдохнул облегченно, расслабился слегка. Внутри него было тесно и жарко, хорошо, восхитительно. Отабек уткнулся носом в его шею, пахло сладким гелем для душа и чуть-чуть потом. Юра дрожал и подмахивал неуверенно. Иногда издавал слабые поскуливающие звуки, сладкие, выбивающие почву из-под ног.  
  
Отабек взял его напряженный член в руку и попытался дрочить в такт толчкам. Юра весь был в его руках, в его воле, обманчиво слабый и хрупкий, дрожащий и стонущий. Отабек двигался, удерживал под грудью, не давая лежать на столе, нарушая приказ - трахнуть на этом столе. Впрочем, едва ли это можно было назвать приказом.  
  
Отабеку нравилось это мнимое ощущение власти. Если бы Юра захотел, если бы он что-то сделал не так, его бы уже скрутили в бараний рог. А так Юра отдавался сам, с удовольствием и энтузиазмом. Отабек поцеловал его худое острое плечо и кончил, продолжая дрочить. Юра сжался, ощущая это, застонал глухо и обмяк. Его сперма попала Отабеку на руку.  
  
Он неловко уставился на нее, вышел аккуратно, отпустил Юру, и тот грузно оперся на стол, издав немного мяукающий смешной звук. Отабек стащил презерватив и выкинул его в мусорку рядом со столом и только после подумал, что у уборщиков могут появиться вопросы по этому поводу. Но с другой стороны, а куда еще деть?  
  
— На, — Юра сунул ему под нос пачку салфеток, и Отабек благодарно вытер руку. Было очень неловко. Очень странно. Возбуждение отпустило так же легко, как и пришло. Будь Отабек более импульсивен сам по себе, он бы уже ударился в панику. А так, он... переживал. Юра натянул штаны, поморщился, отходя от стола и сел обратно в кресло, расплывшись по нему. Посмотрел на Отабека нечитаемым взглядом. — Это все, рядовой Алтын, можете идти.  
  
— Так точно, товарищ лейтенант.  
  
***  
  
Джей-Джей упустил момент и отреагировал на триумфальное возвращение Отабека живым из лейтенантского кабинета только на следующий день. Отабек мог бы добавить, что не только живым, но он был неболтливым человеком и в жизни бы о подобном не рассказал. Да еще и Джей-Джею.  
  
— И что наша феечка хотела от тебя?  
  
— Не называй его так, ему не нравится, — сказал Отабек. Джей-Джей скорчил недовольную физиономию, потыкал языком замененный зуб.  
  
— А то что ты мне сделаешь? — спросил с легким вызовом. Джей-Джей все делал с этим самым вызовом, словно ему нравилось торчать у врачей. Может, он был мазохистом, и ему нравилось, когда другие его бьют? Отабек не знал, но ему нравилось смотреть, как лейтенант Плисецкий легко прописывает Джей-Джею с ноги на очередное идиотское выступление.  
  
— Ничего, — Отабек пожал плечами. Нарушать устав, чтобы отстоять честь лейтенанта он не собирался, тот совершенно в этом не нуждался. Но он еще видел мысленно, как лейтенант Плисецкий - Юра - дрожит в его руках, как стонет. — Просто не называй.  
  
Джей-Джей попинал турник, который они красили. Отабеку нравилось весеннее обновление, после длинной скучной зимы они все словно просыпались, по-настоящему выползали на улицу, а не так, как это бывало - лишь бы вернуться в теплый корпус поскорее, проклиная все на свете.  
  
— Так чего он хотел?  
  
— Хочет сделать меня ефрейтором, — соврал Отабек равнодушно. Джей-Джей подавился заготовленной фразой и еще раз в раздражении пнул турник.  
  
Отабек разогнулся, положил кисть на банку с краской и огляделся по сторонам. Расцветало. Кое-где уже была ярко-зеленая трава, кое-где еще темнели клочки голой земли. Отабеку хотелось скорее лета. Обещали небольшой отпуск, можно будет уехать с базы в родной город.  
  
Мимо них тащился Юри со здоровенной коробкой. Отабек Юри не понимал - тот был большую часть времени слишком слабым, чтобы служить в постоянных войсках, находиться здесь на базе. Он мог бы работать просто в промышленности или даже пойти попробоваться в невоенную нишу. Там больше шансов было бы добиться успеха. Но Юри пыхтел тут, с ними, упрямый до чертиков. Иногда в нем просыпалось что-то, несвойственное обычно его мягкой натуре, и это что-то было его сильной стороной. Жаль, появлялось редко.  
  
— Помочь? — окликнул Отабек.  
  
— Не надо, — Юри улыбнулся и покачал головой. — Личное задание от подполковника.  
  
Джей-Джей проводил Юри взглядом:  
  
— Никифоров его специально изводит. Думает, что тот сдастся.  
  
— Юри не сдастся, — отозвался Отабек. Подполковник Никифоров был таким странным, что его было еще труднее воспринимать всерьез, чем миловидного лейтенанта Плисецкого. Отабек предпочитал об этом не задумываться и тихонько сочувствовал Юри, которого из всех подполковник выделял. И ладно бы в хорошем смысле, но нет - вот так вот же, словно проверял, а насколько хватит упрямства.  
  
После обеда Отабек в выделенное свободное время для тренировки отправился в спортивный комплекс. Проходя мимо стрельбища, он увидел лейтенанта Плисецкого, злобно спускающего пули в центр мишени, а рядом с ним отирался подполковник с вечной глуповатой улыбкой.  
  
А если действительно однажды война, задумался Отабек. Хорошим командиром будет подполковник Никифоров? На бесконечных учениях их гонял или майор Джакометти или лейтенант Плисецкий. Подполковник, руководитель базы, предпочитал сам участвовать в учениях, чем, конечно, подавал пример, но не облегчал понимания того, каким человеком является.  
  
Отабек несколько секунд смотрел на лейтенанта, и тот словно почувствовал его взгляд. Обернулся, прищурился и сердито тряхнул головой. Он вновь был таким далеким и неприступным, и вчерашний случай в кабинете казался плодом воображения. Отабек отвернулся и пошел дальше, стараясь держать спину прямо. Взгляд лейтенанта прожигал спину.  
  
Он немного побил грушу, потом устроил спарринг с Лео, который успешно выиграл. Лео отвлекался и был каким-то рассеянным, так что Отабек ощутил скорее раздражение от спарринга, чем удовлетворение. Свободное время подходило к концу, и еще раз как следует помолотить грушу он не успевал.  
  
Отабек принял душ, переоделся и вышел в коридор, на ходу застегивая форменную куртку. И не успел сделать и пары шагов, как его дернули за руку и затащили в небольшое подсобное помещение. Отабек напрягся, приготовился отражать удар, но с удивлением заметил, что это лейтенант Плисецкий. Он был немного вспотевший, взбудораженный - возбужденный. Отабек сглотнул.  
  
Лейтенант Плисецкий - Юра - ничего не говоря прижал его к стене, опустился на колени плавным движением и посмотрел снизу вверх, бросая испытующий взгляд из-под ресниц. Отабек сглотнул еще раз, когда Юра накрыл его пах ладонью, надавил, немного сжал и улыбнулся появившемуся напряжению. Он сидел у ног Отабека, но выглядел властителем вселенной, всесильным завоевателем, покорившим то, что давно желал присвоить. Взгляд у него был жадный.  
  
Он ловко расстегнул ширинку Отабеку, приспустил штаны с бельем и довольно уставился на член. Нежно коснулся рукой, ласково провел по длине и без предупреждения накрыл своими губами, вобрал в рот. Отабек от неожиданности стукнулся головой о стенку, задохнулся, задрожал и попытался отстранить Юру, но тот сердито шлепнул по рукам.  
  
Он взял в рот неглубоко, заскользил языком и плотно сжал губы, не давая воли зубам. Отабек неверяще смотрел на него, тяжело дыша, уже полностью возбужденный. Юра между тем залез одной рукой себе в трусы и, кажется, начал дрочить, активно двигая кулаком. Это почему-то возбуждало особенно. Нет, возбуждало все целиком: и невинно-порочный образ, ангел на коленях, сосущий член, и какое-то необъяснимое удовольствие на его лице, и эти губы... Все. Это буквально сводило с ума.  
  
Юра на пару секунд замер, посмотрел лукаво и медленно насадился ртом глубже, то и дело останавливаясь, чтобы привыкнуть - и так, пока не вобрал весь член, уткнувшись носом в пах и издав скулящий довольный звук. От этого звука по всему телу прошла дрожь.  
  
Отабек наблюдал, как трепещут ресницы Юры, как умиротворенное удовлетворение охватывает его всего. Юра так наслаждался тем, что делал, двигая одной рукой по собственному члену, а второй вцепившись судорожно Отабеку в бедро.  
  
Это было невыносимо. Юра просто держал его член во рту и дрочил себе, больше ничего не делая. Отабек немного дернулся, вздохнул глубоко и положил ладонь на его затылок. Прошептал:  
  
— Юра, — хотел сказать "соси", но удержал себя, — пожалуйста, продолжай.  
  
Юра усмехнулся и принялся сосать, прикрыв глаза, чмокая и старательно то ли помогая, то ли мешая себе языком. Отабек осознавал, что издает слабые жалкие звуки, но просто не мог это контролировать. Уплывало сознание. Еще чуть-чуть. Юра издал горловой звук, вибрация прошла по члену, и Отабек только и успел попытаться его отстранить. И кончил.  
  
Сперма заляпала Юре все лицо, попала даже на волосы. Отабек ошарашено смотрел на него, с трудом осознавая, что произошло. Оргазм выпил из него все силы, весь разум, оставил неразумную слабую оболочку. Отабек опустил взгляд ниже и обнаружил, что Юра тоже кончил, испачкал форменные штаны.  
  
— Юра, — позвал, пытаясь придумать, чем вытереть сперму. Взгляд у Юры был дезориентированный, поплывший. — Юра.  
  
Отабек сполз по стене на корточки, хотел было протянуть руку, но не смог. Юра моргнул, смазал семя большим пальцем, лизнул и хмыкнул утомленно. Посмотрел немного более осмысленно на Отабека и сказал:  
  
— Это все, рядовой Алтын, можете быть свободны, — указал на дверь из подсобки, не давая и шанса хоть что-то сделать.  
  
***  
  
Впервые Отабек увидел Юрия Плисецкого в детском тренировочном военном лагере. Никто в семье Отабека не был профессиональным военным, так что его будущую судьбу выбрали довольно легко. Отабек не возражал, даже когда узнал, что придется уехать далеко, жить без родителей и самому бороться за место под солнцем. Ему сказали, что он сможет, и причин сомневаться Отабек не видел.  
  
Лагерь оказался филиалом ада на земле. Здесь все были либо сильнее, либо хитрее, что, в общем, ценилось в равной мере. Отабек чувствовал себя чужим, не к месту совсем. Он еще не был достаточно сильным и ловким, чтобы уметь за себя постоять в драке, не был и достаточно изворотливым, чтобы суметь избежать её. Отабек был изгоем, и он ненавидел это дурацкое место.  
  
Поэтому, когда он увидел Юрия Плисецкого - хорошенького как картинка, младше всех вокруг на пару лет, но такого упорного и сильного, он удивился и не поверил. Но чем больше он смотрел, тем ярче видел решительность и огонь в глазах Юрия. То были глаза воина, и Отабек запомнил их на всю жизнь, даже когда Юрия перевели, как слишком талантливого и способного. Отабек радовался, что тот покинул это отвратительное место, потому как Юрий был таким же изгоем, хотя, казалось, совсем не замечал этого.  
  
Единственное, о чем Отабек жалел, так это о том, что так и не познакомился с Юрием, не предложил стать ему другом, а этого он так сильно и страшно хотел. Но не решился, тот был недоступен, отстранен от окружающих, и Отабек не видел себя, подступающегося к нему.  
  
И когда Юрий вернулся в виде лейтенанта Плисецкого, Отабек был ошарашен и обескуражен. И немного рад, потому что мог смотреть вновь на эту силу, это упорство, мог видеть человека с глазами настоящего воина, подарившего ему возможность двигаться дальше, а не опускать руки. Только очень быстро Отабек заметил, что кроме тихого восхищения испытывает намного более сильные чувства, которых у него не должно было быть.  
  
И, как и в детстве, он не мог подойти и хоть как-то в этом признаться. И если раньше ему мешала робость, то теперь их разделяли звания. Кем был Отабек в глазах Юры? Одним из множества идиотов, смеявшихся при первом построении. Отабек, конечно, не смеялся, но едва ли Юра это видел.  
  
Его жизнь всегда была подчинена долгу службы, и он исправно его выполнял, старался как мог, чтобы быть хорошим солдатом, достойным - смелым и сильным. Справедливым. Иначе зачем вообще все это? Отабек был уверен, что Юра разделял его мысли.  
  
***  
  
После подсобки Юра не разговаривал с ним, не вызывал к себе, не затаскивал больше никуда и не смотрел на построениях. Юра вел себя как обычно, Отабек снова был для него "рядовой Алтын", только вот сам он не стал для Отабека обратно "лейтенантом Плисецким".  
  
Однажды Джей-Джей обронил будто бы невзначай:  
  
— Принцессочка наша много на тебя смотрит. Сомневается, производить ли тебя в ефрейторы?  
  
Отабек резко обернулся, чтобы наткнуться на внимательный взгляд. Юра несколько секунд безмолвно боролся с ним, а потом отвернулся и пошел прочь. Отабеку хотелось помчаться за ним, потребовать объяснений, ну хоть как-то привлечь внимание. Это было жалко, Отабек это осознавал. Но что он мог с этим поделать?  
  
Тем же вечером, после ужина, Юра ждал его у казарм. Топтался немного нервно, мерз в одной рубашке без кителя, ежился. Отабек без раздумий снял куртку и протянул ему. Юра не принял, только глянул мрачно из-под челки.  
  
— Пойдем, — и кивнул в сторону офицерского корпуса, где у него были апартаменты.  
  
— Нет, — Отабек удивился своему возражению. Он хотел бы пойти за Юрой, но не вот так вот, чтобы потом в очередной раз оказаться выгнанным за дверь, быть потом игнорируемым, ждать как собачка. Это было смешно. — Я никуда не пойду, пока ты мне не скажешь, чего от меня хочешь.  
  
Сказал, и тут же понял, что это была ошибка.  
  
— Я хочу, — ответил ему Юра резко, — чтобы ты меня трахнул, не задавая вопросов.  
  
— А если я хочу задавать вопросы? — Отабек вздернул подбородок и сложил руки на груди. Юра дрожал на ветру, смотрел на него недовольно и немного растерянно.  
  
— Не по уставу.  
  
— А по уставу просить меня трахать тебя?  
  
Юра дернулся от этих слов, немного покраснел. Хорошо, что никого сейчас не было рядом, хотя ужин скоро закончится, и все повалят к казармам из столовой. У них осталось совсем немного времени на выяснение отношений. Отабек не знал, чего хотел от Юры. Ясности? А разве самому не ясно, что великому и ужасному лейтенанту Плисецкому взбрело в голову снять напряжение, и он хорошо выбрал себе помощника.  
  
— Ты не был против, — тихо ответил Юра и развернулся, чтобы уйти. Отабек рассержено сплюнул и пошел за ним, размышляя, насколько по-идиотски выглядит их поведение со стороны. — Ну и? — буркнул Юра, покосившись на него.  
  
— Иду с тобой. Трахаться, — выделил голосом последнее слово Отабек. Из непонятно откуда взявшейся вредности. Разве что она передается половым путем. Юра фыркнул и улыбнулся - как ребенок, все-таки получивший свой новогодний подарок, несмотря на плохое поведение.  
  
На этот раз все получалось нежнее и медленнее. Отабек раздел Юру, уложил на широкую удобную кровать и медленно подготовил. Было приятно смотреть на то, как он мечется, подается вперед, насаживается на пальцы сам, бесстыдно шире разводит ноги и стонет-стонет-стонет, постоянно. Громко. Призывно. Отабек и сам дрожал от этого, облизывал постоянно губы.  
  
И все-таки не выдержал, спросил:  
  
— Можно тебя поцеловать? — и Юра кивнул, сам притянул ближе, поцеловал настойчиво, сладко. Отстранился и судорожно вдохнул.  
  
Отабек целовал его плечи, ключицы, спустился до груди, лизнул правый сосок, потом левый. Юра захихикал, немного сжался и пояснил:  
  
— Щекотно.  
  
Отабек лизнул еще раз.  
  
Он долго растягивал, доводя до края. Юра рычал, дергался и все без толку, покорялся со вздохом и легкой улыбкой, позволяя и дальше издеваться над собой. Зато вставил Отабек быстро, просто скользнул внутрь, и тут же оказался в плену: Юра обхватил его ногами, крепко вжал в себя, тяжело дыша.  
  
— Двигайся, — велел и откинул голову на подушку. Отабек послушал его, качнулся, чуть выходя и толкнулся вперед, набирая темп. Юра улыбнулся довольно, немного поморщился и закинул одну ногу Отабеку на плечо, неприлично гибкий. Прогнулся, подставляясь быстрым поцелуям.  
  
Он так самозабвенно отдавался, с таким удовольствием и страстью, практически вдохновенно. Шарил руками над головой, цеплялся за спинку кровати и стонал. И чем ближе становился к оргазму, тем выше и жалобнее становился звук.  
  
Отабек положил руку на его член. Юра открыл глаза, мутные шалые, облизнулся и покачал головой:  
  
— Не надо, я хочу так, — и у Отабека окончательно сорвало крышу. Он согнул Юру почти пополам и ускорился, двигая бедрами. В голове не было мыслей, только желание - обладать, забрать все без остатка, пока дают так страстно и довольно. Заставить запомнить себя и не забывать.  
  
Юра внезапно вскрикнул - тонко-тонко - и содрогнулся. Отабек увидел, как он кончил, сжавшись всем телом и тут же наоборот растянувшись, распахнул глаза и задышал часто-часто. Отабек вышел из него, огладил пальцами покрасневшую дырку, вызвав сдавленный звук, и додрочил на живот, глядя на дрожащие ресницы, на закушенную губу и чистое спокойное блаженство.  
  
— Да, — прошептал Юра, поднял ногу и погладил ступней Отабека по бедру, близко к опадающему члену. — Вот так.  
  
Отабек лег рядом с ним, на небольшом расстоянии, не чувствуя в себе сил уйти. И не в силах пошевелиться. Он просто смотрел на то, как дыхание Юры приходит в норму, как его грудь перестает ходить ходуном. Было в этом что-то гипнотическое. Юры хотелось касаться, притянуть к себе под бок и не отпускать всю ночь.  
  
Юра встал, достал салфетки, кое-как вытерся и вернулся обратно в постель, скользнул под одеяло и издал счастливый вздох. Отабек улыбнулся умиротворению на его лице. Жесткость и напряжение полностью оставили его наконец.  
  
Он повернул голову к Отабеку, оценил улыбку и хмыкнул.  
  
— Почему я? — спросил Отабек, нарушив тишину.  
  
— Задавать вопросы не по уставу, — напомнил Юра и закатил глаза. Полежал несколько секунд молча, а потом все же ответил. — Ты сильнее их всех. Ты лучше. Я долго смотрел и то, что я видел, меня разочаровывало. Они или слабаки, или дураки. Но не ты.  
  
Я таким был, подумал Отабек внезапно. Но ты был сильным, и я последовал твоему примеру. Подумал, но не сказал. Юра добавил:  
  
— Ты мне понравился, и я решил, что, возможно, понравлюсь тебе. Я нравлюсь?  
  
— Нравишься, — согласился Отабек. — Но больше я не приду.  
  
— Почему? — Юра подобрался и сел, тревожно на него глядя. На улице совсем стемнело, зажглись фонари, и их неровный свет падал в окно.  
  
— Я видел тебя давно, в детстве. Ты был лучшим, и я захотел стать твоим другом. И до сих пор хочу, но теперь, — Отабек замолчал, пытаясь подобрать слово. — Я хочу быть не просто другом, я хочу быть большим. Не тем, кого ты выгоняешь после. Я хочу заботиться о тебе.  
  
— Обо мне не нужно заботиться, — пробормотал Юра немного смущенно.  
  
— Я знаю, — Отабек мягко улыбнулся. — Просто позволь мне.  
  
Отабек протянул руку. Юра несколько секунд смотрел на него, потом на протянутую руку. Нерешительно взял её и позволил притянуть себя в объятье. Отабек уткнулся носом ему в макушку и счастливо улыбнулся.


End file.
